1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wiring structure of winding start ends or terminal ends of insulating coating electric wires of coils wound around polar teeth of a stator core of a motor.
2. Description of Related Arts
A plurality of coils is formed by winding insulating coating electric wires such as enamel wires around a plurality of polar teeth of a stator core of a motor. Poles of the coils are connected by jumper wires to form respective phases of the motor. A winding start end or terminal end of an insulating coating electric wire of a coil in each phase is connected with an external power line on a printed circuit board.
A wiring nozzle which winds the insulating coating electric wire around polar teeth is moved from a center side of the stator core to an outer side, and therefore the winding start end or terminal end of the insulating coating electric wire is arranged along an inner peripheral portion of the stator core. After the printed circuit board is arranged, in an outer rim portion, the winding start end or terminal end of the insulating coating electric wire is raised from the coil to the above of the printed circuit board. At a site at which the winding start end or terminal end of the insulating coating electric wire is raised from the coil, there is no insulating resin molded item (end form) which electrically insulates the stator core and the coil.
The raised insulating coating electric wire is folded toward an interior in the outer rim portion of the printed circuit board, and is soldered to a wiring pattern on the printed circuit board. Upon soldering of a start end or a terminal end of the insulating coating electric wire to a wiring pattern of the printed circuit board, a concavity formed in the outer rim portion of the printed circuit wire is used as a guide for wiring.
The jumper wires between the poles of the coils are arranged along the inner peripheral portion of the stator core, and therefore when winding start ends or terminal ends of the insulating coating electric wires are raised in the outer rim portion of the printed circuit board, sites at which the start ends or the terminal ends of the insulating coating electric wires and the jumper wires cross are produced.
As a technique related to the wiring structure of wire ends of insulating coating electric wires of coils, a stator in which grooves which connect inner peripheral sides and outer peripheral sides of polar tooth portions are provided in an end plate which covers polar teeth of a stator core and insulates the stator core and a wire, and which binds only the wires or the wires and a wire end unit by insulating yarns which are passed through the groove of the end plate is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-174337).